I Wouldn't Mind Spending It By Your Side,
by screamXmeXaXLoveXsong
Summary: TOTAL OOC. Stanley and Eura.  I suck at sums.  Read it :3 ONE SHOT.


**(OOC One shot. It came to me in a dream when I was dating a guy a grade ahead of me and he promised that he'd see me every chance he got after he left for college, because one of my biggest fears was losing him. We recently broke up, so there goes that fear .-. lololol anyways, enjoy.)**

Her heart pounded with every step she took to the stage, but she smiled through that fear. She was so upset that he couldn't be there, but she had promised him she'd do her best. This was her big break and the one thing that calmed her nerves wasn't able to help today. Her mind replayed yesterdays conversation.

_"Eura, promise me you'll try. You have a wonderful talent, this could be it baby. You could be famous from here.. Don't let the fact that I'm not there take that away. I'll be there in spirit. Just imagine me holding your hands while you sing to me like you did on our third date. Imagine staring into my eyes while you're up there. I'll be waiting, and you can call me as soon as it's over. I promise, babygirl, you'll do great."_

_"I don't know, I'm so scared. I've never sang in front of anyone but you and Thommy-Bear.." She whispered, clutching the teddy bear closer._

_"I have to go, baby. Just believe in yourself. I love you." _

_"Love you too.. I'll try."_

So here she was, hopefully making her name. Her stagefright was lurking into her mind and she closed her eyes, lifting the microphone to her face as the music began.

Slowly, she opened them just as she was about to sing, and there he was.

Big brown eyes sparkled up at her and he screamed, "EURA! YOU'RE AMAZING, LOVE!"

Tears stung her eyes and she watched him the whole time.

_"I set out on a narrow way, many years ago. Hoping I would find true love along the broken road."_

Her heart nearly leaped from her chest and her legs got shaky, but she ignored it and kept singing, watching only him.

_"But I got lost a time or two, wiped my brow and kept pushin' through. I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you."_

She remembered the first time she met him. Best friends through thick and thin; she didn't know she'd ever fall in love with him. God, she was glad she did.

_"Every long lost dream, led me to where you are. Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars pointing me on my way into your loving arms."_

Deep breath; here it comes. The big finish.

_"This much I know is true.. God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you.."_

Another deep breath.

_"Mmm, God blessed the broken.."_

Eyes closed.

_"Road.."_

Drag the note slightly.

_"That led me.."_

Another drag.

_"Straight to you..."_

She held that note out for about thirty seconds then stopped, eyes opening.

She felt blood rush to her cheeks as the applause erupted. As far as she could see, there wasn't one dry eye in the stadium.

"I LOVE YOU EURA!" Stanley shouted and she ran from the stage, straight to him. He was in the front row and could have been heard cheering from ten miles away.

"STANLEY! YOU'RE HERE!" His arms opened and she jumped up into them, kissing him like it was her last minutes on earth.

"You think I'd miss my babygirl's big break?" He smiled, kissing her back.

"You said you couldn't make it though!" She laughed as he put her back on the ground.

"I have my ways, GreenEyes." He pushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her nose.

"How long do we have?" Her excitement started fading as she realized she couldn't have him holding her forever.

"Only two days, baby. I'm sorry.. It's the best I could do." He sighed and pulled her closer to him.

"It's fine. At least you were here. I don't think I could've done it without you." She smiled through teary eyes.

"I don't wanna have to leave. I can see your pain already. I don't know if I'll be able to handle it when I'm leaving again. You crying is my biggest weakness. I don't wanna keep hurting you like this.. I'm so sorry, Eura. I can't do it." He looked down and shoved his hands in his pocket, sighing again.

"What're you saying, Stan..?" Her mind instantly came up with every bad scenario. He couldn't just break up with her after doing all of this just for her, could he?

"I'm saying, Eura, that I love you and I want you to come with me.." He slowly pulled his hands from his pocket, holding a black velvet box. "As my fiancée. I want to marry you, GreenEyes. I want to wake up to your beauty every morning and fall asleep to your breathing every night. I wanna hold you forever and declare to the world that you're mine. I wanna be your husband one day. So, Eura.. Marry me?"

Her heart stopped and tears flowed.

"Stanley.." She whispered. "Of course I'll marry you. I'd love to spend the rest of forever with you, my love."

He slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her tightly to him as he stood up.

"My love, my life, my amazing Eura. You have no idea how much I love you.." He said, kissing her head then lacing their fingers together. "I love you, Eura."

"Forever?" She whispered.

"And always, GreenEyes." He chuckled.

**(This is the part where everyone goes "AWWW" and then moves on to another story :* jkjkjk R&R, pl0x. -Torie Terrify)**


End file.
